


Hall of Fame

by sugarcoated



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Naomi/Jimmy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcoated/pseuds/sugarcoated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I always want what I can’t have.”</p>
<p>Dean can't help but admire Naomi during the 2016 Hall of Fame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hall of Fame

**Author's Note:**

> hof. dean/naomi. mentions naomi/jimmy. pg. because i just wanted to try out something different.

There was no way Dean could keep his eyes off of her. He would always marvel at the way she moved with such grace. One could instantly tell she was a dancer. And yet there was this sense of _strength_ that very much displayed her tougher side... she was tough as hell. And, really, each time he could spot her out of a crowd like a sore thumb. Perhaps the fact that she had two-toned hair and a sparkly dress helped, but he could just feel her. 

That stopped scaring the crap out of him long ago. _Of course_ , he’d end up falling for a married woman. He was a scumbag, an asshole, shit like this was bound to happen. “I always want what I can’t have.” He had described it once. And it was true. Naomi was _off limits_. She was so fucking off limits and yet his heart didn’t want to listen. As fucking  **cheesy** as that felt, his heart cried out for her. 

And he died, _died_ , inside every time he’d see her on  **his** side. A bad taste came to his mouth at the thought of _him_. And, honestly, it made Dean feel more like _shit_ because Jimmy wasn’t a bad guy. _Not in the fucking slightest_. And maybe if he was, Dean could cope with this but Jimmy had very often refered to him as part of the family. Dean _liked_ Jimmy... used to, at least. Now he didn’t. All because he had her while Dean couldn’t. 

And, truthfully, it wasn’t even unfair. Naomi and Jimmy were nearly perfect. Dean had _never_ seen two people so  **compatible** as they are. Dean could never be like that with Naomi; he knew they were different. _Very different_. And yet that didn’t stop him. Because she was so beautiful and so strong. And, even if she was out there tearing the women’s division a new one, she was still kind when she wanted to be. And she _always_ wanted to be kind to Dean because he was “family”. 

Why the fuck couldn’t she just be a bitch to him? Then maybe he would’ve **never** fell in love with her smile. He never would’ve fallen in love with the way she’d laugh, the way her eyebrows furrowed when she was concerned or the way she’d always give him her undivided attention. Maybe her humor would seem annoying, her chatterbox nature would have made him want to jump off a fucking building. But no. No, she had been _friendly_ with him; so fucking _nice._ And he had **fallen in love**. And she didn’t even know it. And she never would.


End file.
